


Justification

by CynicalModerate



Series: Effects & Consequences of a New God [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x22, Angst, Drama, God Castiel, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalModerate/pseuds/CynicalModerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reflects on the Winchester's abandonment and their denial of His sovereignty, fueling His anger into destructive signs of nature as He tries to justify to Himself the reasons for His choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justification

**Author's Note:**

> No quote this time - this was actually inspired by images of the Grimsvotn volcano erupting in Iceland, and as I wrote I made mention of the destructive storms that had swept the US a month or so back.

They didn't understand.

An arc of lightning broke through the clouds of ash and darkness, bouncing along the tops of the billow and growing monstrosity, choking out the sun that feebly tried to spread its life-giving rays. Fog, haze, clouds, and ash all mingled together around Him, a tempest of untapped destruction waiting to be unleashed.

But he waited.

They had run, refused to bow to Him.

He was their God now, and they had abandoned Him because their pride.

They didn't understand what He was trying to do.

From the one solid spot within the crater He watched the ground give way and force suffocating ash clouds into the sky, spreading through the atmosphere and outward, dark fingers caressing the world beneath. Creatures of the air fell to the earth below, unable to see or breathe they tumbled with choked cries as their lives flashed out. Livestock shifted and turned toward the sight, instinctual panic making them skittish as they watched the impressive ash cloud move ever closer. The Souls of Purgatory thrummed within Him, mingled with His grace and loving the destruction they had been denied for so long.

 _He_  had been denied. He and Souls were one and the same now.

The look of horror on their faces when He presented Himself as their new deity, their new, better God had shocked some part of Him deep inside, the bit of Castiel that still hoped in them, in humanity as a whole. But the new Castiel, the powerful God, He had buried that bit immediately. It could have no part in what He was going to do.

He was going to heal the world.

Already He tested His power, destructive storms spreading across farmland and cities, the lives snuffed out in their wake like the flames of candles blown in the wind as winds demolished homes and business, regardless of the people within. He felt their souls depart from the material word, as the Reapers carried them on, the curling smoke from their blackened wicks the only remainder of their existence. He heard the mourning of their loved ones, the prayers offered up to His Father for their souls or the healing of those hurt or the strength needed to rebuild.

He found it disgusting, if He was honest with Himself. Prayers offered to a deity Who wasn't there and they  _knew_  it – He knew they did. But still they persisted in their blind faith, in their ignorance, in their meaningless rituals and babbling words.

It didn't just disgust Him - it  _infuriated_  Him.

He would have to make Himself known, give them a God Who could see their suffering, hear their prayers, answer their pleas. He would be every bit the God His Father wasn't – and that's what the Winchesters failed to understand. He would melt the world down like gold, burn away the impurities and recast it into perfection.

 _His_  vision,  _His_  will,  _His_  image.

But their faces still flashed in front of His eyes, blue eyes that were now so distant and immense. He saw their horror and their own disgust at what He'd become, saw them turn their back on Him and walk away without a word.

He'd let them go.

His face twisted in anger and His power rippled outward, breaking the chasm sending new plumes of ash and steam into the air, red lightning flashing in response and striking about in chaotic fashion.

They had  _abandoned_ their God.

Beneath their green eyes where the horror and disgust was plain, He had seen something else, something that had  _hurt_. The old Castiel had gasped inside Him, tickling His mind and trying to reach out. But the new Castiel couldn't allow that, He knew that the Winchesters would abuse that old piece of Him and use it to stop Him. Because they were like that; petty, manipulative, fallen, weak creatures.

Truly His Father's children.

He turned and walked through the crater, the ground solidifying beneath His feet before giving way to the soft ash and tempest of His power. The world disappeared around Him, which was fine because at the moment He didn't want to see this fallen, faithless world with its manipulative, selfish creatures.

He didn't want to see the look of disappointment in the green eyes of the men who'd called Him 'brother', and didn't want to admit how much it hurt.


End file.
